The story of you
by aerie monroe
Summary: Ever since you were young life was tough, tough enough for a day where it spins completely out of control... Luckily for you, you had a protector, and since that day you've always wanted to thank him, for everything, now you do, and you know only two things: He's the joker, And he will always protect you


This is my first fanfiction you guys, hope you like it, if not.. then I'm sorry that I'm not really sorry, this is a joker fanfic, Nolan verse all the way ^^ I would love suggestions, critisms, anything that would make it better for you- the reader

Enjoy!

* * *

you're 6 now, your mother is in the bathtub with one of her classic day of the week strange men.

since your druken father isn't home they decide what would being more fun than getting drugged on morphine and having sex in their bedroom while your downstairs watching veggie tales.

you've always loved larry the cucumber he always made you smile even after your parents fought and you cried, one of them would switch it on and it would be over in an instant.

with a sudden slam of the door your father storms in stopping in the livingroom where you are, he stops. looks at you and sneers. he picks you up you are his most prized possession, even go a druken madman. and why wouldn't you be? your innocent, kind, the worst thing you ever did was love him. he checks out your arm your mother generously put her cigarettes out on.

he tarries about rocking you back and fourth until you get sleepier, your father was a strongly built handsome man, the nights he was sober he'd fight with your mother it would wake you and he'd come up and visit you and read a story to you about princesses and dragons and being saved by a prince or a knight in shining armor, then you'd wish you would meet your knight in shining armor.

but my darling tonight your father has reached his breaking point I fear.

he screams For your mother after setting you down on the foton you hear him walk above you hearing the draining sound of the bathroom followed by thuds ,hollers, screams, a gun shot ... silence. you hear the man your mother was with saying "I'll even get your bitch daughter too!" you hear gunshots in fear you look at the open door ,the moonlight reflecting off the pale oak designs. your grandparents built this house when they first moved to gotham brick by brick the once glorified home was his a dreams bulbed madhouse of evil and pain.

you were never numbed by the pain ... were you?

you are small no more than 3'1" some it was not suprise you ease through ,your big white poofy nightgown gets through almost we flawlessly as you did.

slipping a few times you escape through the streets slipping has ceased now the wet pavement welcomes your little feet the cold made you shutter wildly then you stood there still and focused your cat eyes focused on a 13 year old running towards you his cheeks were stained with blood. its raining again were this memory was haze it became clearer and more defined than anything you'll ever remember. thunder booming like a lion roaring, lightning cracking ... you close your eyes thinking of being away and out of the stormy skies... the narrows mostly

he scoops you up intoducing you to your new protector

little don't you know what monster that truely is this boy

he runs through the city the lights farewell nothing more than sequence glittering called around you. it astounds you something more beautiful than anything you will ever know "sh sh sh " he cradles you after tears surface your face "tell me your name" he ordered gently barely talking as of not really caring just keeping him occupied, you tell him, he repeats it " you look it, that's For sure..'' he loves your eyes the color consumes his train of thought.

"who are you?'' you say softly

he was clearing his throat go say something but you pass out

when you awake you are in Wayne manor, alfried greets you. frightened you hide in the corner, he explains he found you on the steps, then he entroduces you to a boy a year older named bruce. He and alfried adopt you and you become a wayne yourself

the princess of gotham.

* * *

you are 28 now

you forget your checkbook at the bank "you gotta be kidding me" you are taller now 5'11" your very proud of it too, you've been offered multiple modeling positions and of course you've taken them, you've always wanted to be famous, even if it were for some stupid kelvin klein perfume or khol's jewerly, most of the profits you have given kids in the group homes, you know they have had worse beginings then you did, and you know they didn't have a protector to drop you off at the Waynes mansion!

you where looked at like as the better half of your brother bruce wayne

smiling faces nodded to you as you walked into a trot and to your dismay you bump into a rather swerny man, "I,uh,I'm, terriably-terriably sorry sir!" you say flusteredly you run past him into the streets and even though you wore sneaker heel platforms and ultra,super, skinny-skinnies you manage you make a lasting impression on this man by getting up and walking over the top of a cab and rushing off into the distance to get to your bank.

he repeats your name quietly you stop suddenly as if a force made you turn around and look at him, he had been in a car- van to be specific. and gone... past you even! you run now hell to leather who would even know you were going to meet up sooner than you think.

don't worry my dear this reunion is going to be a fun one

* * *

walking into the bank you run towards the banker '' shane heroes'' you smile sweetly ''hello '' you say kindly ''m-iss-miss wayne!'' he stammers in awe ''yes?'' you smile '' i believe you have something of mine'' you admit '' i left my checkbook''

he nods and with that he reaches for his keys interuppted by a loud bang and echo of bullets hitting the cieling, you turn everyones cowering "hands up heads down!'' a clown bellows.

you stand there looking at him like some sort of lost cause

he walks towards you with a click click click of his shoes and a unreasonably sized gun and your off looking at the man with the duffel bag "hey lady if your not gonna cooperate then-'' swiftly you hear a bang and he falls on the ground behind him is Bozo the duffel guy you focused so intensely on.

he nods to the floor and at you

you obey your protector

even after all this time he still made sure you were okay

you head for the floor he stops you grabs the back of your head and pulls you close "when the bus gets here get in" he looks at you and nods you sit back and watch evil do his work

then Reno the bank owner started shooting rounds defending his customers and his money hus efforts while they were noble were wasted when he was shot by bozo. you wondered how that boy from all those years ago became the man before you. 'jesus who broke the clown?' you think, though seeing the man youve dreamt of for years since you first met him was making your heart flutter.

why are you reacting this way?!

you don't even know who he is. what he looks like; what do you remember really? his gaping smile? did those scar? is it even him? you frown of course it is, he used your real name. his essence reeked of an emotionless pyscho STOP DOUBTING YOURSELF! at least your not like them, holding explosives.. actually wait...you grab a grenade from a man, luckily for you it's stil pinned awesome. slipping it into your purse you hop onto the back of the bus he offered you a hand you gratefully accepted.

you sit in the middle, he basiclly just hopped over some seats and skipped down the isle he has green hair? you still haven't seen his face yet. sighing you begin to feel your heart rate slow, you close your eyes as the engine revvs up completely relaxed for the first time in a while...

BAM- you thrust your head up as notice that cement came crashing down behind the bus as you both drive off you get a quick look at him or, his forehead anyway.


End file.
